


Enemies Closer

by owobigtuna



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: M/M, Pam and Jim aren't together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owobigtuna/pseuds/owobigtuna
Summary: "Inherently also, that means that you know how to really converse. But this also implies that you can listen and observe as though that person is the only other person on the planet. Machiavelli is front lobe stuff: keep your friends close and your enemies closer."





	Enemies Closer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time publishing to this site. I'm very nervous to see how this turns out.
> 
> *All mistakes are on me*

If you were to ask Jim how he ended up at Dwight's farm, you'd be in for one hell of a story. Pam had called Dwight's phone from her desk and set up a room for Jim. He still wasn't sure if he should laugh or be pissed. But he ended up going anyway.

He could also day it wasn't a horrible day. He's never seen this side of Dwight. No constant glares or random facts to prove something Jim said was incorrect. He gave Jim a tour of the barn and help with the beets. Not to mention see More throw crap, literally, at him.

And nothing like shining a flashlight out the window and seeing Mose in an outhouse, trying to catch the door in the wind to shut it.

And now here he lays. Staring at the pipes on the ceiling, wondering if Mose was secretly gonna try and murder him, did he do something to Pam for her to set this up?

Jim was about to finally fall asleep, when he heard some sort of moaning sound. He was gonna shrug it off as some farm animals having some fun, but it sounded like it was in the house.

Throwing the covers, turning on the lamp, and pushing himself out of bed, Jim made his way out to the hall. He followed the noise to a door that had a sign saying "private room"....which he could only guess was Dwight's.

Jim gently knocked on the door and the noise stopped for a couple seconds. "Come in. Did you have another nightmare?" Jim twisted the handle and made his way into the room.

"Hey Dwight." He greeted softly, walking fully into the room. "Oh, Jim." Dwight turned from where he sat on the edge of the bed, still in today's clothes. "I thought you were Mose."

"Does Mose have nightmares?" Jim asked, staring at whatever Dwight had in his hand. "Oh, yes. Ever since the storm."

Jim pressed his lips together in a tight line. He didn't even wanna know. Dwight looked down at the object in his hand then back up at Jim. "Is everything satisfactory with your stay?"

"Yeah. Yup."

"Great."

"Just thought I heard crying or moaning or something in here." Pam had told Jim about the break up that happened between Dwight and Angela. So he wouldn't be surprised if Dwight was just letting out his emotions.

"Oh." Dwight stared at the bed and furrowed his brows a little. "Well I'll look into that in the morning....Thank you for bringing that to the attention of the staff."

Such a Dwight thing to do. Not wanting to admit he felt sad, especially to his enemy. Jim gave Dwight a small smile and nodded. "Goodnight, Dwight."

Jim made his way out of the room and closed the door. Only to hear the sound again right as the door clicked shut. He wondered if he should go back in or just try and get some sleep.

After a couple minutes of just standing there, Jim heard it. The saddened moans turned into light sobs. Jim shook his head and opened the door back up.

As he walked back into the room, he saw Dwight laying face down on the pillows, filling them with tears. And to thing Angela did this to him. Angela. And she continues to treat him like trash.

Yeah he killed her cat, but Dwight always has his....reasons.

Jim made his way over the the bed and sat down on the edge of it. "Wanna talk about it?" Dwight quickly sat up and looked over at Jim. "Don't you know it's rude a dangerous to sneak up on someone, especially me."

Yeah, Dwight sprayed Roy in the face with pepper spray. How is that something someone can forget? "Shut up and talk it out."

"My nonexisting problems are nothing I would like to discuss with you." Jim rolled his eyes. "Dwight come on. I know Angela is making you feel worthless. You miss her, but...you gotta let her go man."

Dwight shook his head and sat up. "Believe it or not, I hate seeing you like this. I miss the old Dwight. The one who shoves my stuff when it's on his desk, tries to fire me, corrects me, overreacts to my pranks." Jim listed out on his fingers. "I'm worried about you."

"Jim Halpert is worried about me? Are you high on something you found on the farm?"

"No, Dwight. I'm genuinely worried for you. I'm actually scared that you'll end up doing something stupid and seriously hurt yourself. Just knowing that if I didn't come back in here-"

Jim couldn't finish he sentence. He doesn't know where these sudden...feelings come from. "Just...can I stay in here until you fall asleep so I know you'll be okay?"

Dwight furrowed his brows in a way he would when Jim pulls some sort of prank. "I do not feel comfortable with you, of all people, watching me sleep. But if it'll make your stay here better then feel free to do so."

\---------

It felt like hours went by as the two lay in the dark, listening to the wind outside and an occasional animal sound. Jim was tired as all hell. But he was going to make sure Dwight fell asleep before you helped himself to a peaceful slumber.

"Thank you Jim." Dwight's voice broke the silence. "For what?"

"For this I guess. Even though we are enemies. But you know what is said. Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer."

Jim felt his stomach do flips. He ignored the heat that made it way to his cheeks. "Oh, no problem."

He was also surprised when he felt Dwight wrap an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. And he did nothing to stop it. "Stay here tonight. I'll give you a discount for the room."

And that's what Jim did. He fell asleep in Dwight's arms that night. Something he never imagined happening in his life.

It was just a friend helping out another. But could also be something more?


End file.
